


Cynophobia

by diamondjewels



Series: The Mortal Phobias [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cynophobic Magnus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Cynophobia: the fear of dogs





	Cynophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.

A portal opened in the empty loft, causing loose papers to fly everywhere and the wind chimes near the balcony door to sound. A couple consisting of a Warlock and a Shadowhunter stumbled through, laughing and bickering with each other.

“Stop laughing!” Alec said as the portal closes behind him.

“Sorry, sorry but that was just too funny!” Magnus answered while making the bags that he was carrying disappear into the closet where he would organize them later.

“It wasn't” Alec insisted with a pout.

“It wasn't,” Magnus agreed, kissing the pout off of his boyfriend’s lips. “It was adorable.”

“Shadowhunters are not adorable.”

“Well, my Shadowhunter is adorable so that's all that matters.”

Rolling his eyes, said Shadowhunter collapsed on the couch. There really was no use in arguing with Magnus about this. He's tried and given up a long time ago. The Warlock could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

A meowing sound alerted the two of a little cat entering the room and jumping onto Alec's lap. Magnus sat down as well, one arm curling around Alec’s shoulder and the other hand reaching down to pet Chairman Meow.

“How's my little kitten? We missed you. Did you miss your Daddies?” Magnus asked and got a yawn as an answer. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Have you ever thought about getting the Chairman a friend so that he won't be lonely when we go on impromptu trips to another continent?” Alec asked the cooing Warlock.

“That's a great idea, angel!” Magnus gave his brilliant boyfriend a kiss as a reward before turning to the cat. “Would you like that, Chairman? Do you want a little brother or sister to play with while Daddies are gone?”

“Meow.”

“But what should your new sibling be? Another cat? A bird? A fish? Rabbit? Horse? Fox? Lion? Giraf-“

“Ok!” Alec cut in before he could go on and list every animal in existence. “Why don't we go a little smaller? How about a dog?”

Magnus pulled away with a gasp, hand on his chest and a scandalized look on his face. “Alexander! Don't joke like that!”

“…I'm not.” Alec replied with a confused expression.

“You can't possibly be suggesting that we get a dog for a pet! Those evil creatures should not be allowed anywhere near people!”

“Why not? I love dogs.” Because he had grown up with Church, Alec had come to associate all cats with grumpiness and laziness. As a child, he had always wanted an animal he could play with since Jace and Izzy were often too small or too occupied with other things, but Church hadn't wanted to play with him much. Even though he was one of the few people that the grumpy cat liked, he had always wanted a dog for a pet. “They make great pets and are man’s best friend.”

“Well, they're not mine. And they're not pets. They're menaces.”

“Why don't you like dogs?”

“Because! They're evil and horrible and deceitful. They act like they're all cute and sweet when they are really planning to take over the world and make us their slaves!”

Alec raised his eyebrow, “you're starting to sound like Jace when he talks about ducks.”

“First you suggest that dogs are suitable pets and now you compare me to Jace. You're just intent on wounding me today, aren't you?”

“Oh, stop being so over dramatic.”

“Don't pretend like you don't love it, honey.” Magnus said with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Alec decided to ignore that and get back to his main point. “Mags, answer this question truthfully: are you cynophobic?”

Eyes wide, Magnus spluttered “what? No. Pfft. Me? Afraid of dogs? That's ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than that outfit that woman was wearing when we went to the park last week. I mean-“

“Stop trying to change the subject and answer the question, Magnus.”

Magnus nervously chuckled “haha. What question would that be, my darling?”

“Are you cynophobic?”

“Nooo…?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Umm….”

“Magnus.”

“Alexander.”

“Magnus,” the Shadowhunter sighed. “Just answer truthfully.”

The two of them silently stared at each other, willing the other to back down. However, Alec had perfected his I-want-answers-and-I'll-get-them stare due to years of practicing it on Jace and Isabelle, so Magnus soon gave up. That stare was really unnerving.

“Yes….” Magnus whispered.

“What was that?”

“Yes,” Magnus repeated louder. “I have cynophobia, okay? Don't judge me.”

“Magnus, I'm not going to judge you.” Alec assured and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I just want to know why you didn't want a dog. I love you no matter what.”

“Really? Even if I'm afraid of dogs?”

“Even then. Besides, it's nice to know that even the High Warlock of Brooklyn is afraid of something.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “you better not tell anyone that.”

“Of course not, Mags. I would never tell anyone your secret.” Alec replied honestly.

Satisfied with the answer, Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. “So are we agreed to never mention those horrid things again?”

“Well… I don't know about that. You may not like them, but I do.”

“Alexander~” Magnus pouted. “Will you at least not suggest getting a dog as a pet anymore?”

Chuckling, Alec nodded. The bright smile he got as a result only solidified that it was the right response.

Soon, the two of the them found themselves on the couch, cuddling and watching tv. Chairman Meow laid himself over their laps, purring in contentment as his ‘fathers’ spoiled and lavished him in attention.

The couple had decided that they would go to the animal shelter with Chairman Meow the next day and see if there was any pets that they liked before deciding what kind of animal would be the Chairman’s little brother or sister. And if Alec planned to play with the puppies a little, well, Magnus didn't have to know.

(Chairman Meow ended up with a cute, white Persian kitten as a little sister.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts or suggestions in the comments.


End file.
